In multitasking computing systems that support launching and switching between multiple applications, interactions with an operating system may be slow and cumbersome. For example, launching an application may entail navigating hierarchical lists or searching a graphical user interface to find the application. Often a manual login or user switching step is performed prior to launching the application to ensure that the application displays an appropriate context.